like and dislike
by ojou.rizky
Summary: kelanjutan cerita, semoga memuaskan.
1. Chapter 1

salam kenal...  
aku adalah author baru dan ini adalah fic pertamaku. Mungkin cerita ini akan membosankan, tapi jujur author hanya ingin meramaikan fandom anime kesayanganku ini. Dan kalau ceritanya ada yang menyamai mungkin saja author terinspirasi dari cerita atau film yang author baca. Mohon dimaafkan dan dimengerti

penuh Typo, AU,OOC dll...dan Geje

Disclaimer: sepenuhnya GS/GSD milik sunrise

CHAPTER 1

"Cagalli," teriak seorang pria dewasa berambut coklat pendek bermata violet berlari menghampiri seorang wanita berambut kuning cerah bermata hazel. Yang dipanggil pun menoleh. "Ada apa Kira? jangan berteriak di sepanjang koridor. Itu mengelikan dan lagi aku ini tidak tuli tahu!" balas sang wanita dengan ketusnya.

"Jangan marah dong! aku hanya ingin kau tahu, kalau nanti malam kita harus berkumpul di rumah. Ayah akan membahas sesuatu yang penting. Jadi jangan ke rumah sakit atau pergi kemana–mana." Perintah Kira pada Cagalli.

"Hmmm..." balas Cagalli dengan memasang muka bosan.

"Hei, jangan begitu adik manis nanti jelek loch," kata Kira sambil mencubit pipi _cubby_ Cagalli.

"Apa tadi kau bilang? Adik? hah…lupakan mimpimu itu Kira. Aku masih ada kelas, aku pergi dulu". Tatap Cagalli sambil mendesah lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kira-Sang kakak.

"Iya, belajar yang rajin ya manis." Sambut sang Kakak yang ternyata adalah saudara kembar dari gadis yang bernama Cagalli itu.

Sore hari

"Cukup sekian hari ini. Semoga kalian bisa berkomunikasi dan mengerjakan tugas akhir kalian ini dengan baik." Kata sang dosen yang diketahui bernama Murrue _sensai_atau akrab disapa _madame_ Murrue.

"Terima kasih. Dan selamat sore _madame__._" Balas seluruh mahasiswa yang ada di dalam kelas tersebut. Diikuti dengan seluruh mahasiswa yang keluar dari kelas.

"Cagalli," Panggil sang dosen

"Iya _madame_, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Tolong,berikan map ini pada Mr. Mwu. Sekarang ia ada di fakultas ekonomi."

"Baik _madame__._" balas Cagalli sambil mengambil map yang ditunjukkan.

_Kenapa hari ini aku banyak mendapat perintah sih?hello,,,,,kalian tahu?__fakultas ekonomi dan fakultas kedokteran itu jauh banget. Dan lagi, aku ini paling malas bertemu dengan mahasiswa dan mahasiswi di__sana. Mereka semua sombong. Mungkin karena kebanyakan dari mereka adalah anak kolengmerat tingkat dewa yang ada di dunia. Itulah sebabnya mereka sombong tiada tara._Pikir Cagalli sampai–sampai tidak menyadari bahwa ia telah...

BRUKKK

…bahwa ia telah menabrak seseorang. Gadis yang sangat cantik, berambut pink yang panjang, kulit putih,bermata biru, dan bentuk tubuh yang sempurna.

"Aww….kau buta ya? hati hati dong!" tatap gadis itu dengan sebalnya karena ditabrak oleh Cagalli-yang menyebabkan ia jatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"_Gomen_, sini aku bantu" balas Cagalli dengan mengulurkan tangannya. Bermaksud untuk membantu gadis itu untuk berdiri.

"Aww…sakit. Jangan pegang sembarangan dong!" Balas gadis itu. Sambil melepaskan tangan Cagallli yang tadi membantunya berdiri.

"Meer, kau tidak apa–apa kan?" kata seorang pria berambut biru kehitaman bermata zamrud yang berjalan lebih tepatnya sedikit berlari menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Lihat pria ini. Dia menabrakku. Hingga aku terjatuh. Lihat ini..." menunjukan lengan yang sakit."…sakit sekali Athrun" rengek gadis yang bernama Meer itu.

_What? Pria? Woi, aku ini cewek. Apa dia gak ngerasa waktu aku tabrak tadi? Pikir Cagalli dengan bosannya. Cewek ini terlalu berlebihan dalam menghadapi masalah. Menyebalkan sekali sih. Runtuk Cagalli pada dirinya sendiri._

"Apa dia sudah minta maaf?" Tanya pria itu pada gadisnya.

"Hanya omongan saja, tapi ia tidak mengambilkan kertas–kertasku yang jatuh karena dia." Ucapan Meer sambil melirik kearah Cagalli. Ucapan yang lebih tepatnya perintah tak langsung itu hanya dibalas Cagalli dengan langsung mengambil kertas gadis itu dan membereskan kertas–kertasnya sendiri.

"Coba kau lihat dulu, nanti aku takut kalau kertas kita tertukar. Jadi periksa saja terlebih dahulu." Tegas Cagalli dengan wajah yang sudah sangat bosan.

"Sudah. Tidak ada yang salah. _Darling_, ayo kita pergi dari pria busuk ini!" sambil menggandeng tangan Athrun dengan manjanya.

_Manja sekali. Dan apa pria itu tidak risih? Tunggu dia itu mirip sekali dengan Lacus, tapi dari caranya berbicara berbeda sekali. Aku harus bertanya pada Kira. Harus__!_tegas Cagalli pada pikirannya sendiri.

"Cagalli," pekik seorang wanita berambut pendek berwarna cokelat dan pendek

"Milly," toleh Cagalli sambil menjulurkan tangannya, untuk menyambut tangan Milly.

"Ada urusan apa kamu dengan mereka berdua?" kata Milly sambil mengenggam tangan Cagalli. Dan menunjuk kearah pasangan yang tadi berdebat dengan Cagalli.

"Owh..mereka? Aku tadi tidak sengaja menabrak gadis itu"menunjuk kearah Meer. Yang masih manja di pelukan Athrun. Cagalli bergidik melihat tingkah sepasang kekasih itu.

"Meer? Kau tahu dia adalah kembaran dari Lacus Clyne. Tunangan dari kira, saudara kembarmu itu. Dia juga bersuara emas seperti Lacus. Namanya Meer Campbell. Dia ikut ibunya keluar negeri. Berpisah dengan ayah dan kakaknya. Karena orang tua mereka bercerai." Jelas panjang lebar dari Milly.

"Apa? Mereka berbeda sekali. Lacus itu baik, lembut, ramah dan sopan. Sedangkan dia? Pemarah berbeda sekali dengan Lacus. Apa–apan dunia ini. Terlalu sulit untuk dipahami." Komentar Cagalli atas apa yang ia dengar dari Milly.

"Apa kau yakin? Kau sendiri dengan Kira juga sangat berbeda. Kalian bagai langit dan bumi. Kira itu baik, ramah dan bergaul dengan siapa saja dan lagi dia mudah tersenyum pada siapa saja. Dia juga pintar dan tidak ceroboh. Sedangkan kau?" balas Milly dengan tatapan sedikit meremehkan. Sebenarnya mereka ini bersahabat baik sejak di JHS. Apapun yang dilontarkan oleh Milly hanya dianggap sebagai angin lalu oleh Cagalli. Jadi Cagalli sama sekali tidak tersinggung apalagi sampai marah atas pernyataannya.

"Milly, kita kan baru bertemu. Kenapa kau malah menyambutku dengan komentar seperti itu sih?"balas Cagalli sambil manja pada Milly. Cagalli memang manja pada sahabat kecilnya ini, karena sebenarnya Milly akan menuruti apapun yang Cagalli minta padanya.

"Iya-iya, oh iya. Kenapa anak kesehatan datang ke kawasan anak ekonomi? Kau sudah bosan di tempatmu?"balas Milly.

"Kau ini. Aku kesini Karena ingin menyerahkan map ini ke . Kau tahu ia ada dimana?" Tanya Cagalli pada sahabat karibnya ini,

"Mr. Mwu sekarang ada kelas di jurusan Finansi dan Perbankan. Kau bisa kesana. Dari sini lurus lalu naik ke lantai dua. Cari aja kelas G-6. Beliau mengajar ditempat itu." Jawab Milly.

"Terima kasih. Tahun depan aku traktir ramen jamur spesial dech. Ingat ya tahun depan." Kata Cagalli sambil berlari dan mengejek Milly.

_Dasar,tidak pernah berubah_. Sampai akhirnya ia berteriak "Cag,jangan berlari. Nanti kau jatuh." Terdengar dari teriakan Milly, bahwa ia sangat khawatir apabila Cagalli berlari.

Dilantai Dua

_Selalu saja melarang ku untuk berlari. Padahal aku sudah sembuh. Sudah sembuh__!__. Hmmmm, ini menyebalkan, aku terlihat lemah sekali dihadapan Milly._

"Oh,ini ruangan G-6 itu ya? sepertinya iya. Tapi tunggu dulu, sepertinya beliau masih mengajar." katanya entah pada siapa. "Aku menunggu disini aja dech." Sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku yang terletak agak jauh dari ruang kelas itu. Untuk menghilangkan rasa jenuhnya ia duduk sambil mempermainkan kakinya dengan mengayunkan kedepan dan kebelakang.

"Hai, Cag," sapa seseorang pria berambut kuning sepanjang bahu yang sedari tadi sudah mengawasi wanita ini dari jauh.

"Hai, Rey. Lama tidak bertemu,kau sedang sibuk menyelesaikan skripsimu ya?" Tanya Cagalli pada teman waktu di JHS dulu.

"Iya, 2 bulan lagi aku akan sidang. Doakan aku lulus ya? kau sendiri? Aku dengar kau bekerja dirumah sakit ayahmu ya?" Tanya Rey dengan tiga pertanyaan sekaligus.

"Wahh..cepat sekali, aku masih akan membuat skripsi. Tentu aku akan mendoakanmu, kalau kau lulus belikan aku cokelat spesial belgia dan sekeranjang buah jeruk. Ingat itu ya!..."balas Cagalli dengan mengacuhkan jari telunjuknya seperti gerakkan mengancam."... Iya, aku bekerja dirumah sakit ayah sebagai salah satu dokter junior." Lanjutnya sambil menghela napas berat.

"Hei`hei, gaya mu tetap saja tidak berubah. Selalu meminta segala sesuatu tanpa ampun, kau sedang tertekan ya? Aku tahu kalau kau meminta sesuatu pada orang lain , berarti kau sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik. Katakan padaku ada apa, Cag?" lirih Rey pada wanita di depannya ini. Ia sangat mengenal Cagalli. Karena Rey dulu mungkin sampai saat ini masih menaruh harapan pada wanita di depannya ini. Sampai seseorang datang dan mengambil Cagalli dari sampingnya.

"Hehehe..kau tahu, aku sedang bingung mencari ide untuk bahan skripsi ku nanti. Belum lagi aku harus meninggalkan hobi memasakku. Itu membuat aku tambah stress. Rey, maukah kau membelikan coklat untukku?" renggek Cagalli pada pria yang kalem itu.

"Iya, tenang saja. Dompetku siap memanjakan mu. Dan jangan memasang wajah kekanakkan seperti itu. " tanpa Rey sadari, wajahnya sudah memerah karena malu." Ada apa kau kesini dan sedang menunggu siapa?" Tanya Rey untuk menghindari keadaan yang semakin buruk karena perubahan warna pada wajahnya.

"Ini..." tangan Cagalli menunjukan map berwarna merah. "Aku disuruh Madame Murrue untuk menyerahkan map ini pada Mw. Mwu. Sedangkan sekarang aku menunggu Mr. Mwu selesai mengajar. Temani aku sebentar ya? Aku tidak mengenal banyak orang disini" rengek Cagalli pada Rey lagi.  
_deg_

_Jangan seperti itu Cagalli, aku bisa mati saat ini juga, mengertilah._ Batin Rey saat itu juga. Siapa yang tidak gila jika ditatap oleh wanita yang disukai, apalagi wanita menatatapmu dengan tatapan memohon." Hei, Sudah aku bilang jangan seperti itu. Kau…". Rey kehabisan kata–katanya.

"Seperti apa? Kau tidak mau ya Rey?maaf kalau aku memaksa mu," potong cagalli karena tidak enak pada Rey. Ia terlalu banyak meminta pada temannya ini.

"Bu-bukan begitu, aku senang, ah..sudahlah, sepertinya sudah selesai. Dan lagi aku akan melakukan apapun asal kau bahagia." Tegas Rey dengan tatapan penuh keyakinan.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku…"

"Eh, itu aku kesana dulu ya, tunggu disini ya!" Cagalli berlari mengejar dosen yang baru keluar dari kelasnya itu.

BRUKK

_Lagi, apa aku menabrak lagi?pikir Cagalli_

"Hei, jangan berlari dikoridor dong!" sahut pria bermata zambrud. Lalu melanjutkan jalannya

"_Gomen__,_" teriak Cagalli." Wah…Mwu _sensai_.." teriak Cagalli dengan menepuk keningnya pelan.

"Maaf _sensai_, ini map dari madame Murrue . ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi _senpai_?"tawar Cagalli yang sebenarnya hanya basa-basi,yang berharap dijawab dengan kata T-I-D-A-K.

"Sudah cukup. Kau bisa melanjutkan acaramu. Terima kasih Cag." Balas Mwu sensai

"Terima kasih kembali _sensai_, saya permisi dulu. Selamat sore." Ucap Cagalli seformal mungkin takut menghancurkan_image_nya di depan para _sensai._

Cagalli segera berjalan menyusuri koridor gedung itu, berharap dapat menemukan Rey untuk menagih janji Rey tadi. Sampai didepan ruang G-9, ia melihat sepasang kekasih sedang mengobrol akrab. Sangat akrab. Cagalli yang melihat kejadian itu langsung tertunduk lesu. Lututnya sudah tak mampu lagi menopang berat tubuhnya hingga ia ambruk dan meneteskan air matanya. _Tidak mungkin, ia tidak ada disini, ia.._sekelebat bayangan seseorang muncul dengan senyuman yang mengarah ke Cagalli, senyuman itu hanya untuk Cagalli. Dan sekarang ia melihat-nya dengan mesranya bersama dengan wanita lain. Hati Cagalli hancur, ia sudah tidak kuat untuk lama–lama ditempat itu, ia berdiri dan berlari kearah sebelumnya. _Tidak mungkin, ia mengingkari janjinya sendiri, tidak mungkin. Jeritnya dalam hati._

_...TBC_

_bagaimana ceritanya? maaf kalau belum memuaskan. ini adalah bentuk cinta saya pada AsuCaga saja. sebenarnya cerita ini berlanjut. mohon dukungannya dengan mereview fic geje ini._

_thanks_


	2. Chapter 2

Ini adalah cerita dari cerita sebelumnya.

Kenapa judul fic ini "like and dislike"? karena saya pikir, untuk cerita pertama pasti banyak readers yang akan suka atau pun bahkan sangat tidak suka. Seperti kehidupan ada suka dan tidak suka. Terus apa hubungannya ? entah lah … ini karena saya tidak pandai membuat judul untuk sebuah karangan tulis. Mohon dimaafkan atas kebodohan saya ini reader.

Ok, penjelasannya sudah cukup. Dan sekali lagi, saya hanya ingin mencintai pasangan Asucaga dengan sebaik – baiknya.

Akan banyak typo, AU,OOC buanget

Disclaimer: sepenuhnya milik sunrise

Selamat membaca

CHAPTER 2

Cagalli terus berlari, sambil menahan airmata nya. Berlari tak tentu arah membuatnya merasa lelah dan akhirnya ia menghentikan larinya dan menoleh kebelakang.

"Aku dimana? Arrrrhhh, Aku tersesat", geramnya. Entah pada siapa dan mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Dari dulu ia memang tidak pandai mencari arah, bahkan ia sering bingung menentukan arah apalagi mengingat denah jalan bila berada di suatu tempat baru yang ia kunjungi.

_Aku telepon Rey saja dech, dia pasti menjemput ku, _pikir Cagalli. Lalu ia mencari ponsel dan mulai menghubungi Rey

"_Iya Cag, kau ada dimana? Aku sedang mencarimu sekarang" Tanya Rey begitu mengangkat telepon dari Cagalli._

"Aku tersesat, bisa kah kau menjemput ku?"

"_Kau sekarang dimana?" suara Rey di seberang mulai terdengar khawatir._

"Sebentar aku cari tanda – tanda pengenalnya, ini dia. Di ruang H-3. Jemput aku disini ya Rey" pinta Cagalli

"_Tunggu aku, jangan kemana-mana", perintah tegas Rey pada Cagalli._

…

"Cagalli" teriak seorang pria pada wanita diujung koridor lantai tiga itu.

"Rey, syukurlah kau menemukanku, ayo kita pulang. Aku lelah" ucap Cagalli begitu melihat Rey.

"Iya, kau tak mau ke 100% Chocolate Café?" Tanya Rey sekaligus mengingatkan bahwa Cagalli ada janji dengannya.

"Oh iya…"kata – kata Cagalli terhenti karena merasakan ponselnya berdering.

"Tunggu sebentar ya Rey" pintanya pada Rey. dan pergi menjauh dari Rey.

"Halo, ada apa Kira?"

"_KAU DIMANA? KAU LUPA TADI AKU BILANG APA?"teriak Kira begitu teleponnya diangkat oleh Cagalli_

"Tenang lah, tadi aku sedikit lupa, aku pulang sekarang. Tunggu aku ya _Nii-sama_" balas Cagalli dengan menggunakan jurus andalannya kalau ia berbuat salah pada kakaknya. Sekedar info, jurus andalan Cagalli saat Kira marah adalah dengan memanggil Kira dengan sebutan "_Nii-sama_".

"H_ati-hati dijalan. Ku tunggu kau dirumah."_

Tut..tut…tut

Cagalli berjalan menghampiri Rey lagi. Dulu saat pertama mengenalkan Rey pada Kira, Rey sangat kaget karena selama ini ia berpikir bahwa Cagalli mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan Kira. tapi ternyata, Kira adalah saudara kembar tak identik. Ini adalah kenyataan yang tidak diketahui oleh teman – teman Cagalli sewaktu JHS. Kembali ke cerita.

"Telepon dari Kira…" jelasnya pada Rey. "…Rey, aku ada pertemuan keluarga hari ini, besok saja ya kita perginya, tapi ingat jam 3 sore kau harus mengingatkan ku dengan menelepon ku. Ayo pulang!" Ajak Cagalli pada Rey dengan menarik lengan Rey. Rey yang kaget hanya membalas dengan anggukan kecil.

Kediaman Hibiki

"Aku pulang," ucap Cagalli begitu ia memasuki rumahnya.

Rumah Cagalli besar, mewah dan serba ada. Ruang tamunya terlihat seperti hall hotel berbintang tiga.

"Kau sudah pulang? _Kaa-san_ rindu padamu" Peluk seorang wanita paru baya kepada anaknya ini. Cagalli tidak tinggal dirumah ini, karena ia ingin mandiri. Jadi ia putuskan untuk mengontrak di perumahan pinggir kota yang murah dan sederhana. Sedangkan kehidupan sehari – harinya ia mendapatkan uang dengan cara menjual masakannya pada teman – teman di kampusnya.

"Maaf, _kaa-san_. Aku jarang pulang. Aku kan harus memasak pesanan teman – temanku dan juga harus ke rumah sakit." Jelas Cagalli.

"Sayang, kau terlihat kurus dan tidak terawat. Lihat rambutmu! Kusam dan lepek. Cepatlah mandi, dan bantu _kaa-san_ memasak" pinta ibu Cagalli

_"Hai.._!", Cagalli segera berlari ke kamarnya dilantai dua.

"KIRA" teriak Cagalli didepan kamar kakaknya. Cagalli berteriak hanya untuk memberi tahu bahwa ia sudah datang.

"CEPAT MANDI! KAU BAU!" teriak Kira tidak kalah kerasnya dari Cagalli

…

Semua aggota keluarga Hibiki sedang berkumpul di ruang makan. Menyantap makan malam yang sudah disiapkan oleh Via – nyonya rumah ini dibantu Cagalli.

"Cagalli, lusa kau akan bertemu dengan tunangan mu, jadi persiapkan dirimu" kata Ulen- Tuan besar rumah ini sekaligus ayah dari si kembar, Yang bekerja sebagai (dokter bedah saraf) dirumah sakit yang ia kelola sendiri.

Uhuk…uhuk…uhuk

Cagalli langsung tersedak dengan pernyataan ayahnya ini. Cagalli langsung mengambil gelas minum yang ada di depannya dan langsung meminumnya setelah reda ia menjawab pernyataan ayahnya."_oto-sama_ bercanda kan? kenapa mendadak begini? Kenapa langsung bertunangan kenapa tidak bertemu dan berkenalan terlebih dahulu?" Tanya Cagalli menuntun kejelasan pada ayahnya.

"Berpikirlah dewasa Cagalli, selama ini ayah tidak pernah melarangmu untuk tinggal diluar rumah, memotong rambutmu sampai pendek seperti itu, dan lagi ini semua untuk kita bersama. Kau tahu rumah sakit sedang butuh dana untuk perbaikan dan pengembangan fasilitas" jawab Ulen dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Tapi_ oto san_,.."

Belum selesai Cagalli menjawab, ibunya ikut menimpali dirinya dengan berkata "Dan lagi kalau kau menolak pertunangan ini, itu sama artinya kau ingin menelantarkan para pasien mu nantinya, sebenarnya perusahaan farmasi ibu juga membutuhkan suntikan dana. Kau mau ya Cag, pertimbangkan kata – kata ibu dan ayah, sayang." tambah penjelasan dari ibunya.

"Ibu, ayah. Aku.."

Belum menyelesaikan ucapanya sekarang giliran Kira yang membela ayahnya ," Tenanglah Cag, pria yang akan menjadi tunangan mu itu tampan dan baik hati kog, asal kau tahu dia itu merupakan pria idaman di kampus kita. Jadi kau tenang saja, malah seharusnya kau senang bodoh, kau akan dijodohkan dengan pria yang baik." Tutur Kira pada adiknya ini.

"Kalian tidak mengerti." Cagalli mengambil napas dan melanjutkan kata – katanya "Terserah kalian saja, kalian juga ingin aku mendapatkan yang terbaik,kan?" Balas Cagalli dengan menatap anggota keluarganya.

Hening

"Selamat makan" tambah Cagalli dengan memasang wajah ceria lagi untuk mencairkan suasana diruang makan ini.

…

"Cag, aku masuk ya" . kata Kira sambil membuka pintu kamar Cagalli. Dan melangkah masuk kedalam kamar tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang empunnya kamar.

"Kau disini ternyata? Sedang apa? Melamun masalah tadi ya?" Tanya kira pada sang adik yang sekarang sedang duduk dilantai beranda kamarnya.

"Kira? Ada apa?" Tanya Cagalli ketika ia telah sadar dari lamunannya.

"Ternyata memang benar kau melamun." Melihat kondisi Cagalli, Kira langsung berjalan menghampiri adiknya. Dan duduk di sampingnya.

Tiba – tiba Cagalli, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kira. Saat ini yang ia butuhkan adalah seseorang yang dapat mendengarkan keluh kesahnya. Saat hati Cagalli mulai tenang, ia mulai berbicara" Kira, apa aku akan se bahagia ini jika aku bertunangan? kau tahu? Aku sedang menunggu seseorang untuk menagih janjinya padaku".

"Cagalli, itu sudah lama sekali. Kau tahu kan alasan kau harus menerima pertunangan ini karena apa? kau mau banyak karyawan yang dipecat karena keegoisan mu ini?" Tanya Kira sambil membelai lembut rambut Cagalli.

"Kira kau tahu? hari ini aku menabrak orang yang menyebalkan sekali. Dan kau tahu? Dia menggagap aku adalah seorang pria? Kau tahu siapa yang aku tabrak?" Cagalli menghela napas dan melanjutkanya " Meer, kembaran Lacus. Kenapa kau tidak cerita kalau Lacus punya kembaran seperti itu? Dan lagi, kekasihnya itu malah membela kekasihnya yang menyebalkan" certa Cagalli yang tiba – tiba membicarakan topik lain. Jujur saja, Cagalli ingin mencurahkan kekesalan hatinya pada Kira, tapi mendengar jawaban Kira barusan, Cagalli mengundurkan niatnya untuk jujur tentang apa yang dirasakannya.

"Oh..iya? sepertinya kau kurang beruntung hari ini. Kau bertemu dengan Meer? sabarlah Cagalli, dia akan menjadi keluarga kita kalau nanti aku menikah dengan Lacus" jelas Kira dengan nada datar.

"Iya, kau benar. Saat kau telepon tadi aku tersesat di gedung Fak. Ekonomi. Itulah sebabnya aku terlambat. Seandainya tadi kau tidak menelpon ku, pasti sekarang aku kenyang dengan coklat, karena tadi tidak sengaja bertemu Rey, dan dia mau membayari coklat ku. Gara – gara kau aku jadi tidak beruntung" gerutu Cagalli pada kakaknya sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Maaf ya, Cags. kalaupun laki – laki itu tidak menepati janjinya padamu dengan senang hati aku yang akan menjaga dan merawat mu. Kau tenang saja ya." Balas Kira dengan tersenyum manis pada adiknya.

"Aku ini juga dokter, aku bisa menjaga kesehatan ku sendiri kog. Kira temani aku tidur ya?"

"Kau ingin tidur sekarang?"

"Tidak, tidak sekarang. Aku mau ke kedai ramen langganan kita. Kau mau ikut? Ajak Cagalli.

"Aku akan mengantar mu"

Mereka bangkit berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamar. Sesampai di ruang tengah mereka bertemu ayah dan ibu mereka sedang mengobrol sambil menonton acara berita seputar keadaan politik ORB.

"Ayah, Kami mohon ijin keluar dahulu." Kata Kira meminta ijin pada ayahnya

"Iya, jangan pulang terlalu malam" pesan sang ayah

"Mana jaket kalian?" Tanya sang ibu

"Aku akan mengambilnya" seru Cagalli sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya dan kamar Kira

…

"Ayah, ibu kami berangkat dulu" pamit Cagalli sambil mengagukkan kepalanya.

Mereka berjalan ke garasi rumah itu.

"Hmmm, Kira kita naik motor matik ku saja yah?" pinta Cagalli.

"Iya"

Sampai di kedai ramen

Kedai ini tidak terlalu besar letaknya yang di pinggir jalan membuat kedai ini mudah ditemukan. Kedai ramen ini di dekorasi dengan pernak - pernik yang berwarna merah. Mereka berdua adalah pelanggan tetap kedai ini mulai mereka masuk ke SHS.

"Paman kami mau ramen spesial jamur 4 porsi jumbo ya" pesan Kira pada penjual ramen

"Tunggu sebentar ya"

"Kira, terima kasih ya atas saranmu, aku janji tidak akan mengecewakan mu dan keluarga kita. Aku akan memberi yang terbaik, meskipun aku berharap pria itu akan menolak ku tapi tetap memberi dana investasinya untuk rumah sakit ayah dan farmasi ibu"

"Ini ramen pesanan kalian, lama sekali kalian tidak berkunjung kesini? Sudahlah selamat menikmati"

"Terima kasih dan selamat menikmati" seru mereka bersamaan.

Setelah makan ramen kesukaan mereka. Mereka kemudian pulang, karena Cagalli merasa sangat kenyang ia meminta Kira untuk menggendong nya. Jadilah sekarang mereka berjalan ke parkiran umum yang terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih.

Tak berapa jauh dari mereka, ada seorang pria yang tengah asik mengawasi mereka sambil bersembunyi dibalik orang yang lalu lalang. "Kenapa kau menghianati ku, Cagalli? Bukannya kau sudah berjanji untuk selalu menunggu ku hingga saatnya tiba?" Tanya pria itu entah pada siapa. Pria itu terus mengawasi Cagalli dan Kira sampai ditempat parkir sepeda motor Kira.

...TBC

Siapa pria itu?

don't forget my story y…..

karena 3 minggu selanjutnya aku terlilit hutang praktikum. Jadi maaf tidak bisa update cepat..

terima kasih untuk _**miliuna rash**__**, **__**Cyaaz**__**, **__**mrs. zala**__**, **__**FTS-Peace**__**, **__**Guest, **__**alyazala, **__**Setsuko Mizuka**_ atas sarannya. Mungkin chapter ini juga masih banyak kesalahan, jadi maafkan kalau mengecewakan.

jangan lupa review setelah baca y….


	3. Chapter 3

maaf telat update...

semoga masih ingat alur ceritanya

Akan banyak typo, AU,OOC buanget

Disclaimer: sepenuhnya milik sunrise

selamat membaca

CHAPTER 3

Terlihat seorang wanita sedang asik memainkan peralatan dapur untuk mulai memasak menu sarapan pagi ini. Sebenarnya ia adalah seorang-tepatnya calon dokter, ia dokter akupuntur. Ia dapat masuk ke fakultas kedokteran karena keajaiban. Ia bukanlah gadis pintar atau cerdas yang kaya akan prestasi akademik, tapi ia dapat masuk di fakultas kedokteran karena peringkat pertama tes tulis masuk di fakultas tersebut mengundurkan diri dan lebih memilih untuk masuk di fakultas ekonomi. Karena posisi Cagalli sebagai cadangan no.1 akhirnya ia dapat masuk di fakultas yang sama dengan kakaknya, Kira. Dan karena Cagalli tidak pintar itulah dia hanya dapat menjadi seorang spesialis akupuntur, karena saat ujian semester 2 dia hanya mampu menempati urutan 25 dari 45 jumlah mahasiswa. Yang membuatnya masuk spesialis akupuntur, sedangkan Kira yang menduduki posisi pertama berhak masuk di spesialis bedah saraf. Alasan ini pula yang membuat Cagalli memilih tinggal diluar rumah, karena ia malu pada ayahnya yang juga seorang spesialis bedah saraf.

Sebenarnya di rumah ini sudah ada beberapa pelayan, tapi mereka hanya menjalani pekerjaan tertentu seperti mencuci baju, menyetrika, mengepel, membersihkan rumah dan merawat kebun. Sedangkan urusan masak-memasak biasanya sang nyonya sendiri yang turun ke dapur. Alasannya sih, biar kehangatan keluarganya makin terasa dengan masakan yang dimasak sendiri.

"Pagi sayang, kenapa bangun pagi sekali?" sapa sang nyonya Hibiki

"O_hayou kaa-san_, pagi ini biar Cagalli yang buat sarapan ya?"

"Baiklah, menu apa pagi ini?"

"Hanya sup rumput laut dan gorengan tuna saja"

"Tak apa, pagi ini sepertinya semua terlihat sibuk ya? Apa akan ada operasi dirumah sakit, sayang?"

"Bukan hanya itu _kaa-san,_ tapi hari ini ada jadwal rapat rutin para dokter"

"Hmmmm, sepertinya sudah matang."

"Hmmm…kaa-san benar"

Sang nyonya lalu mengangkat sup hangat buatan Cagalli, kemudian memberikan garnish pada masakan mereka.

"_Kaa-san_, aku mandi dulu ya."

…

"Pagi semua," sapa Kira pada semua anggota keluarganya yang telah berkumpul untuk sarapan.

Pagi itu, seperti biasa Kira menggunakan snelly berlengan pendek, sedangkan Cagalli menggunakan snelly berlengan 3/4 dan ayah mereka menggunakan snelly berlengan panjang. Berbeda dengan ibu mereka yang hanya menggunakan pakaian formal sederhana dan terkesan rapi.

"lihat, rumah ini seperti rumah sakit ya?"sindir kaa-san dengan senyuman yang sedikit tampak menyeringa

"tidak kog, meskipun kami memakai jas putih kehormatan, tapi rumah ini berbeda dengan rumah sakit. Karena kaa-san mendekorasinya dengan banyak warna. Betul kan nii-san?"komentar Cagalli.

"eh?iya.. kaa-san" balas Kira yang sedikit bingung dengan sapaan Cagalli.

_Apa tadi malam Cagalli terbentur lantai?kenapa dia tampak manja sekali?_pikir Kira begitu disapa dengan panggilan Nii-san oleh Cagalli

"Kalian benar,_ kaa-san_ kalian sudah berbuat banyak pada rumah ini agar kalian tidak jenuh. Ayo, segera kalian makan makanan kalian. Dan segera berangkat" perintah sang kepala rumah tangga.

Setelah sarapan mereka berangkat kerumah sakit menggunakan satu mobil. Kira sebagai sang sopir kemudian di sampingnya ada ayahnya sedangkan dibelakang ditempati oleh ibu dan Cagalli. Pertama mereka mengantarkan sang ibu, lalu menuju rumah sakit mereka.

Hari ini ada rapat semua dokter. Cagalli malas mengikuti rapat yang menurutnya membosankan itu, ia menolak ajakan ayah dan kakaknya dengan alasan "Aku tidak ikut ya? Kalau aku ikut siapa yang akan menjadi dokter jaga untuk keadaan darurat?

"Baiklah, lain kali kau harus ikut. Ayo Kira!"

"Alasan yang tepat adik manis" senyum jail Kira pada Cagalli

….

"Aku bebas dari rapat. Horeeeeee."guman Cagalli dan berlalu ke ruang kerjanya.

"Pagi sus, hari ini ada rapat untuk sementara waktu aku yang akan menggantikan dokter jaga pagi ini, kalau ada pasien darurat panggil aku saja."

"Baik dok,"jawab suster itu.

…

7.30

Ditempat lain dengan tokoh yang berbeda

"Aku harus segera berangkat" kata seorang pria berambut dark blue bermata zambrud. Ia baru menyelesaikan sidang skripsinya kemarin dan sekarang ia akan bekerja membantu ayahnya di perusahaan keluarga yang bergerak dibidang software. Perusahaan terkemuka itu bernama "Zala cooperation's".

Saat di perjalanan, dia melihat seorang wanita paru baya tergeletak ditengah jalan bersimpah darah. Athrun yang kaget langsung mengerem laju mobilnya dan keluar melihat wanita yang sepertinya korban tabrak lari itu, tanpa pikir panjang Athrun segera menggendong wanita itu menuju mobilnya dan segera dibawa kerumah sakit terdekat.

Rumah sakit Internasional ORB

"Tuan tunggu disini saja" pinta suster pada Athrun."..sus, tolong panggil kan dokter" perintah suster itu pada suster yang lain.

"Baik sus"

Cagalli datang dan terkesan berlari untuk mendatangi pasiennya.

Diruang IGD

"Sus, tolong ambil kan_ needle_!"Lalu Cagalli mulai menusuk jarum di bagian siku lengan atas untuk meredam rasa perih yang bisa di timbulkan oleh luka yang akan dibersihkan dan untuk membendung aliran darah sementara. Setelah beberapa saat, Cagalli keluar ruangan.

"Maaf, apakah tuan adalah keluarga pasien?"Tanyanya pada Athrun.". Athrun yang masih kaget karena kehadiran Cagalli pun hanya menjawab "bukan"

_Laki – laki yang menabrak meer? Dia seorang dokter? _Pikiran Athrun terbayang saat Cagalli menabrak meer

"Lalu?"

Pertanyaan kedua Cagalli membuatnya kembali sadar,"Emm, tadi aku yang menolongnya"

"Oh.. maaf tuan, tolong tunggu disini sebentar" cagalli pergi meninggalkan Athrun

Cagalli pun berlalu dari hadapan Athrun yang masih kaget dengan kejadian barusan.

"Maaf sus, apakah laki – laki itu dokter disini?" Tanya Athrun begitu terlihat seorang perawat keluar dari ruang IGD sambil menunjuk kearah Cagalli

"Laki-laki?"

"Iya, dokter yang barusan itu"

"Maaf tuan, dia adalah dokter perempuan. Namanya dokter Cagalli, dia spesialis akupuntur" jelas sang suster pada Athrun

"Permisi tuan" pamit yang suster yang kembali ke ruang kerjanya. Meninggalkan Athrun dengan kebingungannya. _Dia dokter? Bukankah ini tempat Kira bekerja? Bukankah masuk rumah sakit ini harus mendapatkan rekomendasi dari profesor?siapa dia sebenarnya?_ Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang sepertinya harus dicari jawabannya.

Lamunan akan pertanyaan Athrun hilang saat yang menjadi bahan utama pertanyaannya muncul dengan wajah berseri.

"Maaf tuan, sebagai tanda terima kasih kami atas bantuan anda pada pasien kami dan membawanya kerumah sakit ini. Kami hanya bisa memberikan anda seuntai bunga dan coklat manis ini." Ucap cagalli dengan sopan sambil menyerahkan bunga dan coklat pada Athrun

"Eh? baiklah"

"Permisi tuan, selamat pagi dan hati – hati dijalan" tambah Cagalli seraya pergi meninggalkan Athrun yang masih heran dengan kejadian barusan.

….

Selesai menjalankan tugasnya Cagalli berjalan meninggalkan "Tuan Pengantar Pasien" tadi. Karena Cagalli tidak mengetahui nama pria itu, akhirnya Cagalli memutuskan memberi nama panggilan itu pada…entahlah siapa namanya.

"_Hime_ sayang.." teriak seorang pria dengan menggunakan jas berwarna ungu

"Yuuna?"

"Pagi, _Hime_…"

"Pagi.."_bagaimanapun juga aku harus bersikap sabar dan tenang menghadapi laki – laki ini. Karena dia juga menaruh modal pada rumah sakit ini dan juga aku tidak mau para pasien ku tahu sifat asli ku._ Pikiran Cagalli memalang buana

"_My hime_…ada kejutan untukmu…kau siap?"

"Kejutan?"_jangan – jangan pemberian bodoh yang memalukan lagi_…

"Tarat…."teriak Yuuna yang sukses membuat orang yang ada di ruang rawat melihat kearah koridor.

Terlihat para model atau pramugari (pokoknya wanita dengan badan dan mempunyai fisik sempurna dan berseragam) berjalan dari ujung lorong rumah sakit menuju kearah Cagalli sambil membawa bunga mawar merah yang hanya se tangkai. Kemudian dibelakang barisan wanita-wanita itu terlihat _office boy_ rumah sakit membawa rangkaian bunga berbentuk_ love_ yang terangkai dari bunga mawar merah, mawar putih, dan bunga matahari. Para wanita – wanita itu memberikan bunga ditangan mereka ke Cagalli. Dengan terpaksa Cagalli menerima bunga mawar itu, sementara rangkaian bunga berbentuk_ love_ Cagalli tempatkan di sampingnya. Setelah itu Yunna berjongkok didepan Cagalli sambil mengeluarkan kotak cincin berwarna merah.

"Cagalli maukah kau menjadi nyonya besar Seiran?"

_What?Ogak banget _tolak cagalli yang hanya diucapakan dalam hatinya saja. Alasannya jelas karena takut imagenya buruk didepan para pasiennya

"Hmmm…berdirilah Yunna. Aku sungguh berterima kasih atas kejutanmu pagi ini. Tapi aku tidak bisa memutuskannya hari ini. Bisakah kau memberikan waktu untukku?" tolak Cagalli tentunya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Sayangnya, senyuman yang dipaksakan itu malah diterima terbalik oleh Yunna

"Tenang saja _my Hime_…nanti malam aku bersama orangtua ku akan melamarmu secara resmi. Tunggu aku di rumahmu dan pastikan kau berdandan yang cantik ya malam ini"balas Yunna dengan senyuman yang merekah di bibirnya

"Apa?"

"Apa perlu aku mengulangi nya lagi?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku cukup mendengarnya"

Terdengar suara sepatu pantofel milik seorang yang berjalan menghampiri mereka. _Ofiice boy_ yang masih mengelilingi Cagalli dan Yunna menundukkan kepala dan badan mereka untuk menghormati atasan sekaligus pemilik rumah sakit ini. Mereka memberi jalan pada sang pemilik untuk mendekat pada pasangan yang sedang membuat keributan dirumah sakitnya.

"Eh'em…"sang pemilik berdeham."…ada apa Yunna?"

"_Oto-sama_…lama tidak bertemu. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa aku nanti malam akan ke rumah _oto- sama_ untuk melamar Cagalli."jelas Yunna dengan sok akrabnya pada Ulen-sang pemilik rumah sakit sekaligus ayah sah Cagalli. Sedangkan Cagalli hanya menundukkan rasa malu karena kejadian pagi ini.

"Apakah sudah selesai menyampaikan rencanamu?"

"Tentu saja sudah _oto-sama_"

"Kembalilah ke kantormu. Kalau kau terlalu lama disini kapan kau akan bekerja? Dan Cagalli masuk ke ruang ku sekarang ada yang akan ayah bicarakan" perintah tegas dari dokter Ulen pada dua manusia yang sudah membuat keributan di rumah sakitnya ini.

Melihat aura hitam disekitar Ulen membuat Yunna takut. "Iya, aku permisi dulu"

"Hati-hati dijalan" balas Ulen dengan ekspresi dingin.

"Eh'em, kau mau diam disini Cags?" tatap Ulen tak kalah tegas daripada tatapan yang ia berikan kepada Yuuna.

"Tidak dokter, saya akan ke ruangan dokter" balas Cagalli dengan posisi kepala masih tertunduk

…..

"Huuuuu... Lega nya" desah Cagalli begitu keluar dari ruang kerja ayahnya.

"Kau dimarahi _otou-sama_?" Tanya Kira yang sedari tadi menunggu Cagalli keluar dari ruangan ayahnya

"Lumayan, ayah hanya marah kenapa aku tidak melarang Yunna membuat keributan tadi"

"Kau menyukai pria ungu itu?"

"Kau gila. Kira jawab pertanyaan ku, apa pria yang akan bertunangan itu adalah Yunna?"

"Entahlah, kalaupun itu memang benar Yunna kau akan mendapatkan kejutan setiap hari. Menjadi Ny. Seiran"

"Jujurlah,…aku bisa gila mendapatkan pria seperti itu. Lebih baik aku dengan Rey"

"Rey? Apakah Rey mau? Dia itu terlalu sempurna untukmu"

"Terserah lah, asal jangan Yunna"

"Apa pria itu?" Tanya kira sambil menunjuk seorang pria dengan warna kulit coklat. Cagalli langsung melihat arah yang diberikan oleh jari Kira.

"Pagi Cags" sapa pria itu dengan wajah yang tertunduk, mungkin karena malu terhadap wajahnya yang merah saat bertemu dengan cagalli.

"Pagi Ahmed" balas Cagalli dengan memberikan senyuman seenaknya

"Semoga bunga ini dapat memberi semangat untukmu" kata Ahmed sambil memberi se-buket bunga matahari.

"Terima kasih" balas Cagalli sambil menerima bunga dari Ahmed

"Permisi Kira dan Cagalli" pamit Ahmed sambil malu-malu

"Padahal aku lihat kau tidak terlalu cantik, tapi kenapa banyak pria tertarik padamu?bahkan dokter gigi itu pun menyukaimu"

"Kau bilang apa? Aku tidak cantik? Kau buta Kira"

"_Well,_ ayo kita segera ke ruangan"

"Awas kau!"

"Selamat bekerja _my Hime_"

dan Kira langsung berlari menjauh dari Cagalli menuju ruang kerjanya.

"Kira!"

Cagalli yang ditinggal Kira hanya bisa mengela napas dan segera berjalan keruangan nya kembali untuk bertugas kembali pada posisi yang tadi dia tinggalkan karena ada masalah kecil yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting.

...

11.30

"Hallo Rey, ada apa?"

_"Kau lupa kalau sekarang ada janji untuk ke 100% Chocolate Café? Apa perlu aku menjemputmu?" tanya rey begitu teleponnya diangkat oleh Cagalli_

"Tidak perlu, aku akan kesana. Tunggu aku sebentar ya"

Sebelum pergi, ia berpamitan pada Kira. Bagaimana pun juga kalau ada keadaan darurat suster tidak perlu mencarinya.

"Kira aku pergi dulu ya. Aku mau membeli coklat dan merilekskan pikiran ku sejenak?"

"Pasti kau akan memikirkan lamaran si kepala ungu itu ya?"

"Kira, jangan mulai lagi sudah ku bilang kan aku lebih baik bersama Rey daripada harus menjadi istri dari pria ungu itu"

"Kau akan pergi dengan Rey? Dan jangan bilang kau minta bantuan pada Rey?"

"Iya, aku akan minta bantuan padanya. Ada masalah tuan Yamato?"

Nama panjang dari kedua kembaran ini berbeda. Sang kakak mempunyai nama Kira Yamato, nama Yamato diambil dari nama marga keluarga ibunda mereka sedangkan sang adik mempunyai nama Cagalli Yula Attha, nama Attha diambil dari nama marga dari ayah mereka. Meskipun demikian mereka lebih dikenal dengan marga Hibiki. Nama panjang itu hanya digunakan untuk pengisian data selama mereka sekolah-kuliah dan saat mereka berada pada acara formal.

"Tidak ada nona Attha, aku hanya bilang pulang dari rumah sakit aku akan mengantar mu mencari baju yang akan kau kenakan pada saat pertemuan keluarga kita nanti. Dan ada berita bagus, pertunangan kalian akan dilaksanakan seminggu setelah pertemuan keluarga ini. Dan sebagai tambahan pertemuan kalian di undur menjadi lusa."

"Selesai beritanya tuan Yamato?"

"Selesai nona Attha"

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu. Dadada"

Cagalli berlalu dari hadapan Kira. masa bodoh dengan pertemuan, lamaran atau perjodohan itu. Yang penting sekarang ia bisa segera bertemu dengan Rey dan meminta bantuannya. Kalau Rey bersedia maka semua urusan dapat terselesaikan dengan cepat.

...

100% Chocolate Café

"Maaf sedikit terlambat"

"Tidak apa-apa" balas Rey dengan raut wajah yang terlihat senang karena sang pujaan hati telah tiba.

"Kau belum pesan?" tanya cagalli begitu sampai dan melihat di meja yang Rey tempati tidak ada makanan atau minuman.

"Aku pesan makan yang kau pesan saja, karena rasanya pasti enak"

"Baik lah" Cagalli mengangkat tangannya untuk memanggil pelayan

"Kami pesan _Choco Praline Almond_ untuk kuenya dan _ice Chocolate Blended_ untuk minumnya. Dua ya"

"Baik, tunggu sebentar nona"

Pelayan itupun berlalu dari hadapan Cagalli. suasana menjadi hening. Cagalli yang ingin memulai pembicaraan juga merasa canggung karena terlihat di hadapannya Rey sedang bermain dengan _android_nya. Mungkin ia sedang melihat harga saham kantornya. Maklum lah pengusaha muda, ya meskipun perusahaan yang ia kelola adalah perusahaan keluarga. Tapi perusahaannya termasuk perusahaan terbesar no.2 di dunia.

Seorang pelayan datang menghampiri meja dengan pesanan yang dipesan tadi.

"Ini pesanan nya dan selamat menikmati" setelah menjalankan tugasnya, pelayan itupun pergi dan membiarkan pelanggan menyantap makanan yang telah dipesan.

"Terima kasih" balas Cagalli pada pelayan tadi.

"Kau telihat kusam, ada apa?" Tanya Rey untuk menghilangkan rasa canggung diantara mereka

"Tidak ada apa-apa"

"Oh..kau yakin? Aku tahu kau berbohong. Jujur lah Cags"

"Hmmmm, apa kalau aku cerita kau akan menolong ku menyelesaikan masalah ku?"

"Ceritakan saja padaku. Tapi aku bertanya satu hal padamu, kenapa tanganmu merah?"

"Hmmm…ini?" jawab Cagalli dengan menunjukan tangan kanannya."…tadi pagi aku pegang bunga mawar."

"Mawar? Dari siapa? Apa dia tidak tahu kau alergi bunga mawar?"

"Dari Yunna, dia memberikan bunga itu dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan melamar ku malam ini."

"Kau akan menjadi Ny. Seiran?"

"Bodoh, tentu aku tidak mau. Untuk itu aku akan menolak lamaran itu karena aku sudah punya pacar. Tapi masalahnya aku tidak punya pacar."

"Lalu?"

Hening sejenak. Cagalli ingin menjawab pertanyaan rey, tapi entah mengapa lidahnya terasa keluh. Mungkin merasa malu saat akan mengucapkan jawaban sekaligus keinginannya ini. Tapi setelah menghirup udara yang dirasa cukup akhirnya Cagalli menjawab pertanyaan Rey. "Bodoh, maukah kau menjadi pacar ku untuk sementara ini?"

Senang rasanya, mendengar permintaan Cagalli yang satu ini. Saat ini juga Rey ingin waktu berputar kembali dan mendengarkan lagi permintaan wanita pujaan hatinya ini. Segera saja Rey menjawab permintaan Cagalli. "Tapi harus ada imbalan untuk jasa yang aku berikan ini"

"Rey, ku kira kau sudah cukup kaya untuk masalah imbalan. Bahkan uang di kartu kreditmu jauh lebih banyak dari gaji ku 1 tahun"

"Bukan dengan uang."

"Lalu? ayolah aku hanya ingin kau membantu ku sebentar saja. Nanti malam mereka akan datang. Jadi setelah pulang dari kantor segera ke rumahku lalu kita bersandiwara menjadi sepasang kekasih. Sandiwara seperti itu kan mudah, kenapa harus ada imbalan segala?

"Kalau tidak mau ya, sudah."

"Baiklah, apa yang bisa kuberikan sebagai imbalan jasa kali ini?"

"Nanti saja kalau aku sudah membantu mu lepas dari Yunna itu"

Seorang pelayan datang membawa pesanan mereka.

"Bukan hanya Yunna tapi ada lagi, aku akan dijodohkan dengan seorang pria yang tidak aku kenal. Tapi untuk masalah yang satu ini aku tidak bisa menolak. Karena ada masalah dengan dua perusahaan yang kami punya."

"Lalu? Kau akan menerima perjodohan itu? Kalau misalnya pria itu adalah Yunna bagaimana?"

"Itu yang aku takutkan…"

"Kau sudah menceritakan semua ini pada Kira?"

"Sudah…tapi Kira malah menggoda ku dengan tanggapan sepertimu."

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo segera habiskan pesananmu ini, nanti dingin dan jadi tidak enak. Aku akan membantumu kapanpun kau perlukan"

"Iya, tapi ini buat aku gila" Cagalli menghela napas dan mulai menyuap kan kue kedalam mulutnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau lihat dulu ekspresi orang tuamu saat mereka bertemu dengan orang tua Yunna. Kalau mereka terlihat semangat maka yang akan dijodohkan denganmu adalah Yunna. Tapi kalau misalkan orangtuamu biasa saja maka orang yang akan dijodohkan denganmu bukan Yunna. Dan kau bisa segera hubungi aku untuk datang sebagai pacarmu. Bagaimana?"

"Hmmmm…."Cagalli hanya mengagukkan kepalanya karena dia sedang makan.

"Ayo habiskan!"

Waktu istirahat sudah hampir habis, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kafe dan segera bekerja kembali. Saat mereka hendak keluar dari kafe mereka bertemu dengan sepasang kekasih yang baru akan masuk.

"Hai Rey.." sapa seorang wanita yang sangat cantik dengan warna rambut pink cerah yang terurai panjang bersama seorang pria memakai jas biru gelap se warna dengan rambutnya.

"Hai Meer dan apa kabar Athrun?"balas Rey

"Siapa pria ini?" Tanya Meer tanpa basa-basi

"Cagalli" balas Cagalli dengan tatapan tegas

"Rey bagaimana bisa kau berteman dengan pria jelek ini?"

"Maaf Meer, tapi kau tidak sopan berkata seperti itu" balas Rey yang tampak kalem walaupun sebenarnya dia kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal kalau pujaan hati kita dihina oleh orang lain.

"Sudahlah Meer, dia perempuan dan dia juga seorang dokter. Benarkan dokter Cagalli?" Tanya Athrun sambil melirik pada Cagalli

"WHAT? Kau wanita jelek yang pernah ku temui."

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya nona. Rey aku masih ada operasi. Bisa kita segera pulang?" balas Cagalli dengan nada yang terkesan dipaksakan.

"Kami permisi dulu" pamit Rey sambil menggenggam tangan Cagalli. Dan mereka berlalu pergi dari hadapan dua orang yang menurut cagalli menyebalkan itu.

"Apa dia pacar Rey?"Tanya Meer pada kekasihnya.

"Sudahlah itu bukan urusan kita. Aku tidak suka dengan sikapmu yang seperti itu. Aku harap kau bisa merubahnya."

…..

19.00

"Cagalli. Hari ini aku akan mentraktir mu makan malam"

"Baiklah, memang nya ada apa?"

"Karena aku ingin kau menuruti ku malam ini layaknya seorang adik yang patuh pada kakaknya"

"_What?_ Jangan berlebihan Kira, kau mungkin hanya akan membelikan ku mie instan di pinggir jalan"

"Mau tidak?"

"Memang nya apa rencana kita?"

"Kita akan pergi mencari baju untuk pertemuan keluarga nanti."

"Nanti? Dengan keluarga Yunna?"

"Bukan. Keluarga kita akan menolak lamaran Yunna."

"Kau yakin?" mungkin karena senangnya Cagalli sampai lupa bahwa ia telah berlompat memeluk Kira. dan ia bahkan lupa kalau ia masih di lorong rumah sakit.

"Bodoh, kita masih di rumah sakit"

"Maaf, aku akan melakukan apapun asal aku tidak dengan si rambut ungu yang menyebalkan"

"Tunggu aku di depan dan aku akan mengambil mobil"

….

Sesampainya di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan terlengkap dan termewah di Orb. Mereka masuk kesalah-satu toko yang menjual baju – baju dari brand ternama. Kira mulai memilih baju yang dikira pas untuk Cagalli kenakan saat pertemuan keluarganya nanti. Sedangkan Cagalli hanya melihat dengan tatapan pada baju yang ada di butik itu.

"Ayo lah Kira, jangan lama – lama disini. Aku bisa pusing dan pingsan disini"

"Kalau kita pulang sekarang kau akan bertemu dengan orangtua si-ungu dan kita tidak akan mempunyai alasan untuk menolak lamaran pastinya tidak mau kan? Kalau tidak mau,coba ini!"perintah dan ancaman Kira pada Cagcalli menyerahkan mini dress berwarna hijau mudah dengan pita dibagian pinggangnya.

Cagalli masuk ke kamar pas dan mencoba baju pemberian Kira. Kemudian ia keluar dengan mini dress berwarna hijau. terlihat manis dan lugu.

"Bagaimana? Apa sudah pas?"tanya Cagalli begitu keluar dari kamar pas.

"Boleh juga, coba yang ini" menyerahkan peplum setelan berwarna hijau dengan ikat pinggang berwarna hitam dibagian blazer dan dipadukan dengan rok pensil dibawah

"Iya" Cagalli masuk ke kamar ganti

Sementara di toko butik itu, ada sepasang kekasih memasuki butik dengan sang gadis menggandeng lengan sang pria.

"Hay, Kira" sapa seorang gadis berambut pink pendek dengan mata violet. Di sampingnya berdiri seorang pria berambut hitam agak berantakan dengan warna mata ruby.

"Hay Luna dan…Shin" balas Kira sebisa mungkin menjawabnya dengan ramah

"Kira bagaimana dengan ini?" tiba – tiba Cagalli keluar dari bilik dengan baju yang direkomendasikan oleh Kira tadi.

"Bagus.."belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan Cagalli dengan lengkap, ponselnya berbunyi. Ada panggilan dari rumah sakit masuk." Aku kesana dulu ya" lanjut Kira dan berjalan agak menjauh dari Cagalli.

"Kenalkan, aku Lunamaria Hawke. Teman Kira saat di JHS. Dan ini Shinn, dia tunanganku. Salam kenal" mengulurkan tangan kearah Cagalli.

"Cagalli Yula Attha" membalas uluran tangan Lunamaria, kemudian bergeser kehadapan Shinn. Ia menjabat tangan Shinn, sedangkan Shinn masih belum sadar siapa yang ada dihadapannya.

"Shinn" luna menyikut lengan Shinn

"Shinn" menjabat tangan Shinn, Shinn tahu bahwa tangan yang ia genggam itu bergetar sama dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Ehemm" gumanan Luna membuat kedua orang ini tersadar dan melepaskan tangan yang saling merindukan untuk bergandeng

"Apa kau punya hubungan khusus dengan Kira? Kau pastinya telah mengetahui kan kalau Kira sudah bertunangan?" Tanya Luna dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan

"Tentu kami punya hubungan khusus, sebenarnya kami ini adalah…"

"Cagalli, ada masalah dirumah sakit. Kita harus pergi. Maaf ya, aku permisi dulu. Pelayan tolong kirimkan bau – baju ORB's internasional hospital "dan Kira menyeret Cagalli yang masih dalam keadaan bingung, kaget, marah dan kecewa tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Kira.

_Semudah itukah kau melupakan ku dan berpaling padanya?apa kau tahu sampai saat ini, rasa ini tetap untukmu dan akan tersimpan untukmu. Kau tahu, tadi kau terlihat sangat cantik, berbeda sekali dengan pertemuan terakhir kita. Cag, kenapa kau begitu manja dan menurut padanya seperti dulu kau selalu manja padaku?apa kau sudah berubah untuknya?dan apa cintamu telah kau berikan padanya dan tidak tersisa untukku?_. Banyak pertanyaan yang ada dibenak Shinn. Awalnya ia tak percaya kalau Kira dan Cagalli ada hubungan, ia masih berharap yang ia lihat saat malam itu bukan mereka berdua. Jujur saja sekarang Shinn bahkan ingin merebut Cagalli yang ditarik oleh Kira.

….  
"Kira, ini masih jam delapan, paling tidak kita pulangnya jam sembilan saja. Dan lagi yang menyuruh kau kan oto- sama."

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya tak ingin kau menangis gara-gara melihat pria brengsek itu"

"Kira, aku sudah tidak apa – apa sekarang."

Kira mengghentikan langkah kakinya dan berbalik kearah Cagalli

"Dengar Cags, pria yang akan di tunangankan denganmu itu jauh lebih baik dari pria brengsek itu. Jadi kau jangan sedih. Aku tak mau melihatmu membela ia yang telah menghianatimu. Kau tahu mereka sudah bertunangan 4 tahun yang lalu. Aku tak memberi tahumu, agar kau bisa lulus menjadi dokter. Maafkan aku Cagalli.."Kira mendekap tubuh Cagalli yang sudah tak mampu lagi untuk berdiri sedangkan Cagalli sudah terisak dalam pelukan Kira, ia bahkan tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar dan ia lihat. Melihat kondisi Cagalli yang lemah, akhirnya Kira membopong Cagalli untuk masuk kedalam mobil.

Dari kejauhan Shinn melihat Kira memeluk Cagalli, dan Cagalli diam saja dipeluk oleh Kira. Dan sepertinya Cagalli menikmati pelukkan yang diberikan oleh Kira. hati shinn bertambah hancur melihat adegan itu, sungguh ia inginkan gadisnya, seorang wanita yang dulu selalu bersamanya. Bahkan Shinn telah berjanji pada Cagalli untuk menjaga dan melindunginya, dulu..dulu sekali saat mereka duduk di bangku JHS.

_...TBC_

gimana?  
semoga tidak mengecewakan ya...

terima kasih untuk yang mau mereview chap sebelumnya. jang lupa review lagi ya...  
jng lupa review ya...  
please...

terimakasih sudah mampir


	4. Chapter 4

Ini adalah cerita dari cerita sebelumnya.

Terima kasih kepada: Hoshi Uzuki, CloudXLightning, Cyaaz, Popcaga, Alyazala, aeni Hibiki, Ffionn, nawdblume, Rukaga Nay dan untuk para silent readers

Dan sekali lagi, saya hanya ingin mencintai pasangan Asucaga dengan sebaik – baiknya.

Akan banyak typo, AU,OOC buanget

Disclaimer: sepenuhnya milik sunrise

Selamat membaca

CHAPTER 4

Athrun POV

Setelah mengantar wanita paruh baya itu, aku segera meninggalkan rumah sakit yang terbesar itu. Aku masih ingat bagaimana aku bertanya pertanyaan bodoh pada suster, untung saja suster itu tidak menertawakan ku. Sekarang aku berada di kantor ku. Duduk di belakang meja kerja yang penuh dengan dokumen – dokumen perusahaan. Mulai dari rencana bulanan, rencana tahunan, data profit sementara, naskah – naskah perjanjian kontrak dengan perusahaan lain dan dokumen yang harus diketik ulang karena salah penulisan dan kesalahan – kesalahan lain. Bosan memandang tumpukan dokumen, aku teringat kembali kejadian di rumah sakit. Bertemu wanita yang kuanggap awalnya seorang laki – laki. Tatapan yang tegas itu yang membuat aku berpikir bahwa ia seorang laki – laki. Ternyata ia seorang wanita. Teringat kembali bagaimana ia bercakap – cakap dengan ku.

"_Maaf, apakah tuan adalah keluarga pasien?_"

"_Lalu?"_

"_Oh.. maaf tuan, tolong tunggu disini sebentar."_

"_Maaf tuan, dia adalah dokter perempuan. Namanya dokter Cagalli, dia spesialis akupuntur." _

Ya, namanya Cagalli. Seorang dokter rupanya. Aku bisa minta tolong pada Kira untuk mencari tahu siapa dia. Matanya berwarna coklat madu, hangat dan tenang memandangnya sisi lain yang aku dapatkan dari tatapan nya. Rambutnya kuning cerah secerah matahari.

Aku menarik udara memenuhi volume kapasitas paru – paruku membuang napas. Lalu melirik kearah bunga matahari yang aku dapat dari Cagalli_."Oh ya, bukankah ia memberi aku coklat?"_. Aku mulai meraba saku jas ku, kudapati sebuah coklat batangan, bertuliskan **"**_**Terima kasih dan Selalu berhati – hati**_" di atas kertas berwarna coklat muda. Sepertinya mereka bekerja sama dengan pabrik pembuat coklat, dari bungkusannya sudah terdesain sendiri. Berbeda dengan coklat yang dijual di pasaran.

Rasa coklatnya tidak terlalu manis, rasa coklatnya terasa sampai ke tenggorokan. Memakan coklat dari Cagalli membuatnya mengingat kembali ucapan Cagalli saat memberikan coklat ini.

"_Maaf tuan, sebagai tanda terima kasih kami atas bantuan anda pada pasien kami dan membawanya kerumah sakit ini. Kami hanya bisa memberikan anda seuntai bunga dan coklat manis ini."_

"_Permisi tuan, selamat pagi dan hati – hati di jalan._"

"Aneh,kenapa aku jadi berpikir tentangnya terus?" ucapnya pada diri sendiri. Menggelengkan kepala berkali – kali dengan kecepatan sedang mungkin cukup mengusir segala pikiran aneh tentang Cagalli. Mencoba kembali melakukan inspirasi maksimal dan melanjutkan dengan ekspirasi maksimal. Terdengar suara seorang mengetuk pintu ruangnya.

_Tok … Tok … Tok_

Normal POV

"Permisi Tuan Muda."

"Iya, masuk saja," Perintah Sang-Tuan Muda yang tak lain adalah Athrun.

"Permisi Tuan, ada perintah langsung dari Tuan Besar," Jelas seorang laki – laki berperawakan tegap dan gagah.

"Iya, ada apa?" masih dengan gaya dan nada tenang.

"Maaf Tuan, siang ini Tuan besar ingin makan bersama dengan Tuan Muda. Hanya sekitar lima belas menit pertemuan akan dilangsungkan."

"Dimana?"

"Pertemuan kan dilaksanakan di restoran APA Hotel."

"Baiklah, aku harus menyelesaikan tugasku lebih cepat, bukan?"

"Maaf Tuan Muda. Saya permisi dulu."

Laki – laki itu pun berlalu. Jujur saja, mendengar berita yang baru saja pengawal ayahnya sampaikan sudah mampu memberitahukan bahwa hubungan ayah dan anak tersebut tidak baik. Bagaimana bisa disebut pertemuan padahal mereka terikat dalam satu keluarga kandung, bukankah lebih baik dikatakan sebagai acara makan bersama. Sungguh ironis, begitu tanggapan yang terlintas di benak Athrun.

11.30

"Selamat siang, Tuan," sapa seorang pria muda dengan perawakan tegap, berambut biru gelap dan berparas tampan. Kemudian pria itu menundukkan badannya sebagai tanda hormat.

"Oh, kau sudah datang? Silakan duduk," balas Sang-Tuan.

Athrun mulai menarik kursi bagiannya dan duduk dengan aturan formal yang sudah ia pelajari sejak masih anak – anak. Setelah dirasa cukup memenuhi norma saat duduk, Athrun memulai percakapan dengan Tuan sekaligus ayah kandungnya ini.

"Ada masalah yang ingin Tuan bicarakan dengan saya?" pertanyaan yang terdengar tanpa basa – basi ini diucapkan dengan nada yang tegas tapi masih terdengar sopan dan berwibawa.

"Kau masih berteman baik dengan Kira Yamato?"

"Tentu, dia sekarang sedang membantu ayahnya di rumah sakit mereka."

"Rumah sakit mereka dalam masa perbaikan infrastruktur."

"Lalu? Perusahaan kita akan bekerjasama dengan rumah sakit mereka?" balas Athrun yang mulai terdengar dengan suara yang sedikit menduga – duga.

"Iya, sebagai surat perjanjiannya adalah cincin pertunangan kalian," jawab sang Tuan dengan jawaban yang _to the point._

"Pertunangan siapa?" Tanya balik Athrun pada ayahnya. Di depan semuanya ia harus tetap terlihat tenang mencoba bertanya-jawab dengan kepala dingin.

"Pertunangan antara kau dengan adik Kira."

Sebenarnya Athrun sudah merasa jengkel dengan ayahnya, bagaimana mungkin ia masih bisa tenang setelah memberi perintah untuk bertunangan dengan wanita yang tidak ia kenal dan tidak tahu bagaimana rupa dan tingkah lakunya.

"Adik Kira?"

"Iya, kalian belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Dia tinggal di Heliopolis. Dia menjadi dokter di rumah sakit mereka."

"Mengapa kita tidak memberi mereka pinjaman sementara?"

Hening sejenak. Athrun berpikir bahwa ayahnya lupa mengenai ide yang barusan ia gagaskan.

"Tidak ada jaminan dari mereka, selain itu pertunangan ini adalah jaminan yang nyata bagi mereka," Jawab sang-Ayah dengan suara yang tegas.

"Jaminan? Aku rasa mereka bukan keluarga yang menjual anak mereka hanya demi keuntungan semata."

"Kau benar, sebenarnya mereka menolak ide ini, tapi bundamu yang menginginkannya. Mau tidak mau pertunangan kalian akan dilaksanakan seminggu setelah pertemuan keluarga."

"Kapan pertemuan keluarga dilaksanakan?"

"Sebenarnya malam ini. Tapi kami sepakat untuk dilaksanakan lusa,"

"Apa yang harus saya lakukan?"

"Tidak ada pilihan lain, kau harus menerima pertunangan ini. Aku ingin mengembangkan bisnis dalam dunia kesehatan."

"Baiklah, saya terima pertunangan ini."

"Aku harap kau tidak berbuat macam – macam."

"Baik Tuan."

"kau bisa melanjutkan jam makan siangmu. Aku pergi dulu," Ucap sang-Tuan. Lalu ia berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan meninggalkan Athrun di belakangnya terlihat lima pengawal yang berbadan tegap yang akan setia menjaga sang-Tuan.

Perintah yang tidak bisa ditolak lebih karena perintah ini dari ayahnya. Melainkan karena pertunangan ini adalah keinginan dari bundanya. Ya, Athrun adalah anak yang mencintai bundanya melebihi apapun. Toh, kalau nanti wanita itu punya sisi buruk ia bisa mengadukan semua pada bundanya, dan pertunangan ini bisa dibatalkan.

Mengenai Kira Yamato, dia adalah teman terbaik yang Athrun pernah miliki. Berbagi cerita dan semua hal yang mereka lalui selama menjadi sahabat. Tapi karena kesibukan dari Athrun yang mengharuskannya mengurusi perusahaan cabang ayahnya membuat ia jarang menghubungi sahabatnya itu. Yang membuat Athrun bingung adalah mengenai adik Kira, jujur saja Athrun pikir ia sudah sangat mengenal Kira, nyatanya ada hal yang ia tidak ketahui dari Kira yaitu mengenai adiknya.

Penasaran, ya itu lah yang sekarang ia rasakan. Anehnya, ia tidak merasakan marah karena pertunangan yang tiba – tiba ini. Bahkan, ia merasakan senang dan nyaman. Pikiran dan perasaannya tersadar dari pendapat panjang dalam benaknya saat ponselnya bergetar.

Drittt….Dritt…..Dritt

"_Darling…"_ sapa manja dari sambungan seberang.

"Ada Meer?" jawab Athrun dengan biasa saja.

"_Kamu dimana? Kita ada janji untuk makan siang bersama,"_ Balas Meer dengan suara yang dibuat sedikit mendayu – dayu.

"Sekarang kamu dimana? Aku akan menjemputmu."

"_Hmmm, aku di ORB's Mall._"

"Tunggu aku di depan. 15 menit lagi aku sampai."

Tut…..Tut….Tut

"…_selamat pagi dan hati – hati di jalan_"

"Bodoh, kenapa jadi teringat suara dokter itu?" Ucap Athrun pada dirinya sendiri yang tiba – tiba saja teringat kata- kata dari dokter itu.

15 menit berlalu, di depan ORB's Mall

"_Darling_…" sambut Meer saat sebuah mobil ternama produksi perusahaan Ferrari berhenti tepat di depannya.

"Cepat masuk!" perintah seorang pria berambut _navy blue._

Wanita yang bernama Meer itu pun masuk kedalam mobil mewah. "_You look so pale, are you ok?"_ Tanya Meer begitu ia duduk di tempat duduk penumpang.

"Nanti aku jelaskan. Sekarang bisakah kau diam? Aku sedang menyetir." Perintah Athrun dengan nada yang sedikit kesal.

"_Well, stay calm. Ok!"_

Perjalanan dilanjutkan dengan yang cukup sangat hening. Bahkan _music player_ dalam mobil itupun tidak dinyalakan. Benar- benar suasana yang hening.

12.20

Mereka tiba di depan 100 % Chocolate Café. Mereka berdua segera turun dari mobil dan melenggang ke dalam Café. Athrun segera membuka knop pintu dan mendorongnya kedalam agar pintu terbuka. Saat pintu terbuka terlihat seorang wanita dan pria yang sama – sama mempunyai warna rambut yang sama yaitu berwarna kuning. Hanya iris mereka yang membedakan. Begitu kedua pasangan ini berpapasan yang pertama menyapa adalah Meer. Mungkin ingin _image_nya terlihat ramah dan ceria.

"Hai Rey," sapa seorang Meer.

"Hai Meer dan apa kabar Athrun?"balas pria berambut kuning sebahu yang tak lain bernama Rey.

"Siapa pria ini?" Tanya Meer tanpa basa-basi dengan tangan kembali memegang lengan Athrun tanpa menyodorkan tangannya untuk norma permulaan perkenalan orang pada umumnya.

"Cagalli," balas Cagalli dengan tatapan tegas tanpa menyodorkan tangannya.

"Rey bagaimana bisa kau berteman dengan pria jelek ini?" Tanya Meer dengan menunjuk Cagalli menggunakan jari telunjuknya.

"Maaf Meer, tapi kau tidak sopan berkata seperti itu," balas Rey yang terlihat sedikit kesal.

Athrun yang mendengar balasan dari Rey merasa tidak enak, ia juga sempat melirik ke arah Cagalli dapat dilihat bahwa ia sedikit jengkel akan sikap Meer yang Athrun rasa juga berlebihan. Segera saja Athrun menimpali Meer dengan pernyataan yang mungkin akan membuat Meer tambah jengkel.

"Sudahlah Meer, dia perempuan dan dia juga seorang dokter. Benarkan dokter Cagalli?" Tanya Athrun sambil melirik pada Cagalli. Mencoba memperbaiki suasana yang Meer bentuk dengan ucapan yang tidak sopan tadi.

"_WHAT_? Kau wanita jelek yang pernah ku temui," Ucap Meer yang langsung disambut oleh tatapan panas dari Athrun.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya nona. Rey aku masih ada operasi. Bisa kita segera pulang?" balas Cagalli dengan nada yang terkesan dipaksakan, nada ini sendiri disampaikan dengan tatap permusuhan yang ditujukan untuk Meer dan Athrun.

"Kami permisi dulu," pamit Rey sambil menggenggam tangan Cagalli. Dan dari cara Cagalli memandang dapat dipastikan bahwa ia berpikir kalau kami adalah pasangan yang menyebalkan. Entah mengapa Athrun sedikit risih dengan cara Rey menggenggam tangan Cagalli.

"Apa dia pacar Rey?"Tanya Meer selepas mereka pergi dan tidak terlihat oleh dua pasang lensa mata mereka, jelas saja mereka tidak terlihat karena sekarang mereka sudah masuk kedalam mobil berwarna hitam.

"Sudahlah itu bukan urusan kita. Aku tidak suka dengan sikapmu yang seperti itu. Aku harap kau bisa merubahnya." Jawab Athrun terus – terang pada gadis yang masih memegang lengan kanannya.

"Iya, ayo segera masuk dan buang kenangan barusan," Ajak Meer sambil melangkah menuju salah satu kursi yang terletak tidak jauh dari meja kasir.

Seorang pelayan datang menghampiri meja sepasang kekasih yang baru saja tiba, siapa lagi kalau bukan meja Athrun dan Meer.

"Permisi tuan, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tawar pelayan itu

"Kami pesan _Chocopolagie _dan _chocolate couverture_ untuk dua orang," pesan Meer dengan nada yang sedikit congkak.

"Baik, mohon waktunya sebentar," Ijin pelayan tersebut. Pelayan pun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Selepas perginya pelayan tersebut baik Athrun ataupun Meer tidak ada yang buka suara, mungkin karena Athrun yang masih marah atau Meer yang sedang melihat trend fashion terbaru? Jawabannya adalah karena sekarang mereka berdua sedang sibuk sendiri dengan keperluan mereka melihat dunia lain yang bagi mereka dunia lain itu lebih menyenangkan. Ya, Athrun sedang melihat indeks harga saham perusahaan mereka dengan menggunakan ponsel pintarnya dan memang benar Meer sedang melihat baju keluaran terbaru.

"Permisi tuan, ini pesanannya," Ijin pelayan café. Kemudian pelayan mulai menepatkan pesanan di meja tamunya itu.

"Iya, terima kasih," Balas Athrun dengan suara berwibanya lalu meletakkan ponselnya di meja.

"Oh, sudah datang ternyata," Lirik Meer begitu mendengar suara barito dari Athrun. Sadar karena raut wajah Athrun sudah berubah menjadi agak seram, Meer memulai pembicaraannya dengan Athrun.

"Darlling, kenapa diam saja?" Meer memulai pembicaraan

"Aku akan bertunangan dengan adik Kira Yamato," Ucap Athrun tanpa basa – basi terlebih dahulu.

"Adik Kira? mengapa tiba – tiba kau bertunangan dengan wanita lain? Bukan dengan aku?" Tanya Meer dengan nada yang masih tidak percaya.

"Iya, Kira tunangan kakakmu Lacus. Aku bertunangan dengan dia karena dijodohkan bukan karena keinginan dariku," Jelas Athrun yang masih tetap dengan nada tenang.

"Kenapa masih bisa tenang?" tuntut Meer.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Tanya Athrun sambil mengambil ponselnya yang tadi sempat ditaruhnya di meja dan sekarang berpindah pada tangannya.

"Setidaknya mengapa kamu tidak mencoba menolak pertunangan ini? Memangnya apa alasan mereka melakukan ini padamu?" Ucap Meer masih dengan nada yang mencari pembelaan.

"Bunda yang menginginkan hal ini. Aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan bunda walaupun ayah yang menyampaikannya padaku. Alasan yang mereka berikan adalah ingin membantu keluarga Hibiki dalam hal keuangan," Jawab Athrun

"Kalian bisa langsung memberikan dana sumbangan untuk mereka. Tanpa harus kau bertunangan terlebih dahulu kan?" Balas Meer mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Mereka bilang tidak ada jaminan nyata mereka akan mengembalikan dana pinjaman yang diberikan," Jawab Athrun

"Tapi ini terlalu berlebihan, hanya untuk memberi bantuan saja bertunangan terlebih dahulu," Ungkap Meer dengan nada kesal.

"ini keputusan ayah. Aku sendiri tidak hanya diam untuk masalah ini, tapi aku juga enggan berurusan dengan ayah,"

"Sudahlah kita lupakan saja, makan saja lalu ku antar pulang," Tambah Athrun dan mulai minum _chocolate couverture _yang dari tadi.

"Katakan padaku kau tak kan dengan mudah menerima wanita itu?" Tanya Meer dengan nada penuh keyakinan.

"Aku tidak tahu, yang pasti aku akan memastikan bahwa ia mempunyai suatu hal yang bisa aku jadikan alasan untuk pembatalan rencana ini. Apakah sudah kau selesai?"

"Aku ingin pulang!" balas Meer dengan nada yang dapat diketahui bahwa ia sedang berusaha untuk mencari perhatian Athrun.

"Baiklah, kita pulang. Ayo!" ajak Athrun seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan menaruh _bill_ di meja.

Selama perjalanan mengantarkan Meer ke tempat pemotretan. Athrun segera kembali ke kantor. Sekarang ia sudah duduk di belakang meja kerjanya.

"_Sayang, bagaimana kalau kita kerjain si wanita murahan itu?"_

"Bodoh, kenapa aku jadi teringat perkataan Meer?" ucap Athrun pada dirinya sendiri ketika ia teringat untuk rencananya pada calon tunangan bisnisnya itu.

"_Kalau kamu tidak mau, aku akan melakukannya sendiri."_ Putus Meer saat terakhir sebelum keluar dari mobil Athrun.

"Bodoh, kenapa saat Meer ingin membantu ku aku malah memarahinya?" Tanya Athrun yang masih bermonolog ketika mengingat saat Meer marah seraya keluar dari mobilnya.

Tok…Tok….Tok

"Permisi Tuan,"

"Iya ada apa?" Tanya Athrun dibalik mejanya

"Ada telpon dari kampus nada tuan, mereka mengharapkan kehadiran tuan di sana," Kata sekretaris pribadinya begitu ia memasuki ruang kerja Tuan-Mudanya.

"Baiklah, kau bisa keluar sekarang," perintah sang Tuan-Muda.

Besok aku akan bertemu dengannya.

...…TBC

Jadi gak jelas ceritanya. Maaf ya…

Penjelasan unutk yang bertanya tentang akedemi Cagalli:

Sistem pendidikan untuk kedokteran pada umumnya memang harus ribet, tapi karena keribetan itu banyak masyarakat Indonesia harus mengalami yang namanya malpraktek dan ditelantarkan. Misalnya saja, ada pasien yang mengalami patah tulang akibat kecelakaan, itu terjadi pada malam hari, otomatis dokter yang punya gelar pasti sudah pulang, alhasil pasien tersebut terlantar. Karena apa?dokter spesialis biasanya hanya satu disetiap rumah sakit daerah. Kenapa hanya satu? Karena untuk menjadi dokter spesialais dibutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama sekitar 9 tahun, itupun kalau lancar. Kalau aku sih, tidak setuju dengan sistem itu, karena aku pikir itu hanya akan membuat Indonesia gak sehat – sehat. Itu di rumah sakit daerah yang ada di pulau jawa. belum kalau di luar pulau jawa?mungkin hanya di rumah sakit umum daerah yang ada atau terletak di ibukota provinsi yang ada dr. spesialisnya. Untuk itu aku berpikir kalau saja sejak awal masuk ke jurusan kedokteran sudah terjurus kespesialis tidak akan ada kata "Maaf, dokternya sudah pulang,".

Masalah kenapa Cagalli sudah bisa dikatakan dokter muda adalah karena mulai dari awal pertama ia masuk di fakultas kedokteran ia sudah membantu kegiatan para dokter di rumah sakit. Sehingga saat ia sudah masuk di akhir semester kuliahnya dia bisa disebut dokter muda karena keahliannya yang sudah menyamai para dokter senior.

untuk nama makanan yang di pesan itu hanya karangan semata.

Penjelasannya semoga saja memuaskan. Untuk kesalahan penulisan mohon dimaklumi.

Untuk typo, jujur aja masih bingung dengan typo itu sendiri. Jadi semoga aja para reviewers mau terbuka tentang yang dimaksud typo itu.

terima kasih yang sudah mau mampir apalagi meluangkan waktunya untuk meriview fic ini.

salam ku jangan bosan meriview fic ini.

sampai jumpa


	5. Chapter 5

dorrr...dorrr...dorrr

Apa kabar semua?

Cerita berlanjut,..

Akan banyak typo (mungkin akan terlalu banyak *saran: jangan hitung*), AU,OOC buanget, minim deskripsi, deskripsi amburadul.

Disclaimer: sepenuhnya milik sunrise

Apabila terjadi kesamaan cerita, alur, dan tema mungkin saya terinspirasi dari cerita atau film yang pernah author baca atau tonton. Mohon maaf apabila ada yang merasa ceritanya saya jiplak.

Selamat membaca

CHAPTER 5

"CAGALLI!" Teriak Kira sambil menggedor pintu kamar Cagalli.

"Jangan berteriak Kira, aku sudah bangun!" Balas Cagalli dari dalam kamarnya. Memang sudah kebiasaan bagi saudara kembar ini untuk saling membangunkan, karena bagi mereka turun bersama menuju meja makan untuk sarapan adalah sebuah keharusan.

"Buka dulu pintunya!" Perintah Kira yang masih terkunci dari luar.

"Cerewet!" Jawab Cagalli sambil berjalan membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kira begitu melihat Cagalli menggunakan kemeja berwarna biru dengan celana panjang dan menggunakan almamater Universitas Orb yang berwarna merah hati.

"_Kira no baka_, kau tahu ini almamaterkan? Tentunya kalau aku sudah berdandan seperti ini, itu artinya aku mau ke kampus. Kau paham?"

"Iya aku tahu, maksudku untuk apa? Bukankah hari ini kau akan bertemu dengan calon suamimu?"

"KIRA!" Teriak Cagalli sambil memberikan tatapan mematikan untuk Kira.

"Ke-kenapa kau seperti mau membunuhku?" Balas Kira dengan nada sedikit gugup. Ditambah dengan keringat di dahinya, menambah kegugupan Kira atas bentakan Cagalli.

"Dia itu masih calon tunanganku. Itupun kalau pertemuan kali ini dia langsung setuju tanpa ada penolakan. Jangan terlalu cepat menyimpulkan semuanya."

"Lalu untuk apa kau ke kampus?"

"Oh, aku akan menyerahkan perbaikan bab 2. Seharusnya sih, kemarin tapi baru selesai tadi malam."

"Pantas saja matamu seperti mata panda. Kau menyeramkan." Ejek Kira.

"Dan lagi kau itu tidak berdandan. Berdandan itu menggunakan bedak yang sedikit tebal dengan banyak pewarna di pipi dan di kelopak mata." Tambah Kira.

"Aku akan ke kampus Kira, bukan pergi menghadiri pesta."

"Ya-ya, aku tahu."

"Ayo kita keluar!"

...

"_Ohayou Otou-sama, kaa-san._" Salam mereka berdua sambil membungkukkan badan begitu sampai di meja makan.

"_Ohayou_, ayo cepat kita sarapan," Balas Via Hibiki.

"_Hai!" _Balas si kembar sambil menarik kursi.

"Sebelumnya, saya ingin meminta ijin untuk terlambat datang ke rumah sakit. Karena saya harus bertemu dengan untuk membahas perbaikan bab 2. Bolehkan _Otou-sama_?" Kata Cagalli dengan kepala menunduk dan nada bicara yang terdengar formal.

"Apabila kau belum selesai sampai jam makan siang kau tidak perlu kembali ke rumah sakit. Pulanglah dan persiapkan dirimu untuk pertemuan nanti malam. Kau mengerti?" Balas Ulen samabil menatap Cagalli.

"Baik _Otou-sama."_

Suasana sarapan mereka menjadi hening. Suasana yang seperti ini baru terjadi saat si kembar memasuki Universitas. Awalnya suasana tidak seperti ini, ada saja tingkah mereka berdua yang mengundang canda-tawa dalam keluarga tersebut. Kedewasaan yang membuat mereka sering terdiam dalam berkata, kedewasaan pula yang membuat mereka berpikir kadang suasana hening mereka perlukan untuk berpikir dan merenung tentang apa yang dikerjakan. Kadang pula bertindak jauh lebih baik untuk mengungkapkan sesuatu yang lebih berarti.

"_Gochisousamadeshita._" Ucap si kembar bersamaan yang menandakan mereka telah selesai sarapan.

...

"Otou-sama, Kaa-san dan Kira aku pergi dulu ya," Ucap Cagalli begitu keluar dari mobil BMW berwarna hitam.

"Hati-hati sayang." Balas Via pada buah hatinya.

...

Universitas Orb adalah universitas yang terkenal dengan fakultas unggulanya yakni fakultas ekonomi. Meskipun demikian bukan berarti fakultas yang lain kalah dalam persaingan. Buktinya gedung universitas ini dilengkapi dengan teknologi hasil karya dari mahasiswa teknik listrik dan teknik sipilnya. Desain yang sistematis dengan perkiraan sudut yang tepat sehingga menambah kesan mewah dan berkelas dirancang sendiri oleh mahasiswa dari jurusan teknik arsitektur.

Gerbang yang kokoh dengan desain seperti _Torii_ [1]. Ditambah dengan tumbuhnya pepohonan _maple_ yang kokoh menambah kesan yang sejuk dan hangat pada gerbang _Ichi_. Gerbang yang langsung menampakkan gedung dari fakultas seni. Kesan hangat yang didapatkan dari keramahan dari para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang selalu saling bertegur sapa dan memberi senyuman pada sesama rekan belajar atau pada tamu yang berkunjung.

Berbeda dengan gerbang _Ni_ yang terdiri dari dua menara yang terhubung dari pagar dari besi yang tingginya kurang lebih 4 meter. Pagar yang dicat dengan warna perak ini menambah kesan mewah dan berkelas pada gerbang _Ni_. Gerbang ini akan mengantarkan kita menuju gedung dari fakultas ekonomi. Tempat calon eksmud[2] menempuh pendidikan sebelum mewarisi usaha keluarga.

Gerbang yang menuju Graha Arc Angel dikenal dengan gerbang _San_. Graha Arc Angel sendiri adalah gedung yang berisi dengan ruangan-ruangan yang difungsikan untuk penunjang kegiatan kemahasiswaan. Misalnya lantai satu yang berisikan balai pertemuan yang sering digunakan sebagai tempat rapat UKM. Lalu ada ruangan yang biasa digunakan untuk olaraga _indoor_ yang dilengkapi dengan berbagai jenis lapangan sintetis serta peralatannya. Bahkan untuk lapangan sintetis ini sampai menghabiskan 2 lantai pada gedung itu. Di lantai teratas ada balai _convention center_. Gerbang _San_ sendiri berbentuk menyerupai Tembok Besar China, bedannya hanya terdiri dari tiga lengkukan.

Gerbang terakhir yakni gerbang _Yon _yang menyerupai gerbang _Ni_ hanya saja dua menara ini dihubungkan dengan jembatan penghubung yang terdapat sebuah jam dinding raksasa. Setelah melewati gerbang _Yon_ kita akan menemukan gedung administrasi kemahasiswaan yang didalamnya juga terdapat ruang dosen.

Hanya lewat penggambaran gerbang saja sudah dapat kita simpulkan bahwa bangunan universitas ini sangat kompleks. Sepert saat ini, seorang gadis yang mungkin sudah mendapatkan kematangannya berdiri menatap gerbang Yon dengan perasaan bangga karena sebentar lagi ia akan dapat gelar dokter dari universitas ini. Dengan syarat bab 2 dan bab selanjutnya mendapat persetujuan dari dosen pembimbing.

"Ohayou Cags," Sapa wanita berambut cokelat panjang.

"Ohayou Shiho. Ada apa?"Jawab wanita berambut pirang sebahu.

"Hmmm, tadi aku bertemu dengan . Beliau mengatakan bahwa kau sudah ditunggu di gedung FK[3]."

"Terima kasih Shiho dan dadada." Pamit Cagalli.

"Hati-hati Cags."

Cagalli segera menaiki lift untuk menuju lantai 7. Pada lantai 7 ini terdapat pintu untuk menuju jembatan penghubung ke gedung lainnya. Pada jembatan penghubung ini ada yang istimewa pada jembatan penghubung antara gedung fakultas ekonomi dan administrasi serta gedung fakultas seni dan graha. Pada kedua jembatan penghubung ini dilengkapi dengan teknologi yang secara otomatis membuat jembatan berjalan sendiri.

Ting ..

Pintu lift terbuka menampakkan sosok Cagalli yang tegas dan terlihat terburu-buru segera keluar dan menuju ke gedung FK untuk mencari , sebenarnya adalah dosen yang memberi mata kuliah komunikasi. Sehingga disini beliau hanya melihat bagaimana tulisan Cagalli dapat tersampaikan kepada penguji dan pembaca lainnya dengan tepat.

"Selamat siang ." Sapa Cagalli begitu ia memasuki ruang dosen yang berada di gedung FK.

"Oh, kau sudah datang? Duduklah!" perintah .

"Ini perbaikan yang ketiga dari bab dua,_sensei_."

"Penggunaan katanya sudah dapat diterima. Untuk bab selanjutnya, sebaiknya kau mencari referensi buku-buku dari China. Karena seperti yang kita ketahui akupuntur adalah pengobatan tradisional dari China."

"Terima kasih atas sarannya, _sensei_."

"Sekarang kau bisa menemui dosen pembimbing yang lain."

"Baik _sensei_, permisi."

"Ya."

...

"Semua menyarankan untuk mengambil buku asli China sebagai referensinya." Kata Cagalli sambil menghela napas berat.

Ya, memang sangat melelahkan dimana kita harus berlari kesana-kemari untuk mengejar dosen dan meminta waktunya hanya untuk memeriksa pekerjaan kita. Bahkan itu tugas mereka, tapi mengapa harus mempersulit mahasiswa-mahasiswinya? Entahlah, mungkin karena kesibukan mereka yang mempunyai jadwal yang banyak, belum lagi mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang harus mereka bimbing untuk tugas akhir mereka. Mari kita beri para dosen itu sebuah pengertian atas kerja keras mereka.

dritt...dritt..

Ponsel Cagalli bergetar, menandakan bahwa ada panggilan masuk."Iya, Kira ada apa?"

"Kau ada dimana? Kenapa belum pulang juga?"

"Maaf Kira, aku baru saja keluar dari ruang dosen. Mungkin aku telat. Kalau kau tidak sibuk, bisakah kau menjemputku?"

"Baiklah, tunggu di gerbang _San_. Aku akan menjemputmu pukul empat."

"baiklah."

Tut..tut...

"Hmmm..." terdengar helaan napas dari bibir mungil wanita berambut biru dengan tas selempang berwarna biru.

Cagalli segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju lift untuk menuju lantai tujuh dari gedung FK ini. Hanya butuh waktu 2 menit untuk mencapai lantai tujuh, dengan santai ia melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jembatan penghubung yang didesain dengan sederhana tapi sudah cukup membuat nyaman para pengguna jembatan penghubung ini. Jembatan ini menghubungkan antara gedung FK dengan gedung Graha Arc Angel. Dengan ritme jalan yang sedang butuh waktu 20 menit untuk sampai di gedung seberang, dapat kalian bayangkan betapa panjangnya jembatan ini dan berarti berapa luasnya lahan yang diperlukan untuk membangun universitas ini?.

Cagalli telah sampai pada gedung seberang, yang artinya ia cukup mencari lift dan turun ke bawah. Dan menunggu Kira datang menjemputnya.

Ting...

Pintu lift terbuka, Cagalli segera masuk kedalam. Saat sampai angkah pada monitor menunjukkan angkah 6, pintu lift terbuka dan menampakkan sosok pria dengan surai berwarna biru gelap dengan iris hijau zambrud. Sejenak hanzel bertemu dengan zambrud, seperti perasaan yang sudah lama saling merindukan tapi mungkin ini hanya perasaan tanpa ada kenyataan yang melengkapi. Dan sekarang, hanya ada keheningan yang menemani mereka.

Ting...

Pintu lift terbuka saat mereka baru mencapai lantai 4 dari gedung ini. Lantai 4 berisikan ruangan-ruangan yang digunakan untuk kegiatan yang berhubungan dengan seni seperti adanya studio musik, lantai dasar untuk menari dan ruang yang dirancangkan untuk penyelenggaraan kompetisi menari dan kegiatan balerina.

Cagalli mengikuti langkah kaki pria yang satu lift dengannya. Betapa terkejutnya Cagalli saat ia melihat pria dengan rambut hitam sedang mencium mesra seorang wanita berambut mageta. Belum sempat mata Cagalli membesar, matanya sudah tertutup oleh tangan besar dari arah belakangnya, sedikit dingin mungkin karena cuaca di luar gedung. Tangan besar itu dengan kekuatan prianya mampu membalik tubuh Cagalli untuk menghadapnya. Tangan kekar itu segera mendekap tubuh Cagalli dengan erat guna meredam tangis Cagalli yang pecah begitu tubuhnya mendapat sandaran. Dengan melangkah mundur, pria tersebut membawa tubuh Cagalli masuk kembali ke dalam lift yang masih terbuka.

Selesai sudah drama mengejutkan selama setengah hari ini, bahkan matahari masih dalam perjalanan ke peraduannya. Menyisakan cerita yang akan berlanjut yang disertai air mata lainnya, tentunya dengan senyuman yang masih akan mengembang.

Hati yang masih berharap akan kebahagian masih akan meminta mulut untuk melantunkan lagu doa agar keinginan hati dapat terkabul. Dan membiarkan waktu yang meyertai untuk menjawab semua teka-teki kehidupan ini.

...  
TBC...

catatan kaki:

1. Torii adalah gerbang khas yang ada di Jepang.(dapat dilihat di mbah Google)

2. Eksmud= eksekutif muda

=fakultas kedokteran

Akhirnya dapat juga publish lagi...

Terima kasih kepada semua yang sudah mau membaca fict saya lagi...jangan lupa untuk meluangkan waktunya lagi guna memberikan review pada fict saya ini.

*Curhat sedikit*(langsung dihisap nyamuk)...sempat bingung pas discene akhir mau nulis apa?jadinya ngawur aja dech*mohon maaf*..  
bisa kasih saran mungkin untuk semua dalam :bagaimana menyiasati dalam masalah mengolah kata-kata untuk tambahan biar sedikit menyentuh hati pembaca sekalian?*menyentuh?dioperasi aja mbak?*(langsung digigit kucing tetangga)

Untuk para reviewer:

Cyaaz-senpai: terima kasih pelajarannya, monggo ditambah lagi jam pelajarannya..ben.?*(supaya) saya tmbah paham mngenai typo n EYD

RenCaggie: pasti tetap pada pairing ini, cz saya juga jatuh hati pada pairing ini sich..

Jang lupa review lagi ya..

Popcaga: terima kasih ya atas semangatnya...

Ini sudah lanjut, mohon reviewnya lgi ya..

Hoshi Uzuki: syukurlah, semoga yang ini juga rapi...untuk diskripsi mohon dimaklumi, cz saya masih bingung buat bayangan. Review lagi ya..

Naw d'Evil Blume: *kasih balon buat...-senpai?(panggil siapa ya?)*. Terima kasih buat pelajaran Typo n EYD-nya...sama seprti Cyaaz-senpai, monggo ditmbah pljaran EYDnya buat saya yang eror ini.

JinK 1314: sepertinya tidak seperti itu jua...ad sedikit kejutan*maybe?padahal ng'gk ada?*...

Untuk greget masih dalam pendalaman, mohon bantuannya ya...maaf kalau chapter ini juga kurang buanget gregetnya...maaf ya..  
terimakasih atas dukungannya..mohon reviewnya lagi ya..

Selesai...masih ada yang belum tersebut?maaf ya...  
untuk semua terima kasih atas perhatiaannya, jangan lupa reviewnya lagi dan untuk silent readers, terima kasih sudah mau membaca fict ini lagi..

Belum terlambat untuk mengatakan Minal Aidin Wal Faidin semua..maaf kalau perkataan ini menyakitkan hati saudara sekalian. Dan untuk Indonesia, selamat atas HUTnya yang ke-68...semoga pembangunannya makin merata, dan semoga kita penghuni fandom ini dapat menjadi generasi yang dapat membanggakan untuk Indonesia.

Tunggu kelajutannya..don't forget my story..see you guys..love you...


End file.
